


Fake You Out

by HereInTheLaterNow



Series: Love in the City-State of Portia [4]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, My time at portia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unidentified Reader, edited :D, gust is a bastard but like toned down, i really like remington ok??? sue me, ok so there's like a tiny plot, planning, slight hair pulling, slight nipple play, unspecified reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: Being stared at by two of the most desirable people in town is the dream. Right?
Relationships: Builder/Gust/Remington, Female Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Gust/Remington (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Remington (My Time At Portia)
Series: Love in the City-State of Portia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507256
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Fake You Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've debated on writing this about as much as the democrats and republicans have debated war. None. I wrote this without hesitation. That being said, this has been in my folder for two months, it's about time it sees the light of day.

Something was...Amiss? Off. Not right. _Wrong. _

She'd argue that the Round Table was the safest place in town, far safer than the Civil Corps' office in her opinion. So, it wasn't the fear of imminent danger, and no one in town was scared of anything at that particular time. No, no, it wasn't fear it was more akin to tenseness. A feeling she hadn't experienced since she first came to Portia.

"Yup," she decided. "I'm being watched."

Some may argue that that was taking a little a long way. She didn't care. What she did care about was how discreet they were. She was sure it was someone closer to her east maybe the northeast, and of course, the restaurant had to be busier than usual that day. Sonia did her job for once. Whenever she'd look up their eyes would leave her and she'd have no clue who looked-that wasn't the right word-_stared_ at her.

On her east, she had the large round table next to her. Phyllis, Sam, Arlo, Remington, Gale, Russo, Paulie, and Mars were all seated there amid a conversation that compromised mostly of the state of Portia but would deviate now and again into some simple offhand chat.

On her northeast, Albert, Mint, and Gust were at a table. Gust was nose deep in a book while Albert and Mint prattled idly. Antoine, Presley, Django, Emily, and Sonia were at a table in some hot gossip. At least most of them were, Presley just ate his soup and listened with a shocked expression now and again.

On her east, she could rule out Russo because he just wouldn't stare at her, Gale was far too polite and way too noticeable to be discreet, Sam and Phyllis never once lost eye contact and the same goes for Paulie and Mars. That left Remington and Arlo.

On her northeast, she could rule out Mint because he didn't even face her, and the entire gossip group because if they had talked about her she'd know, they weren't the most subtle or quiet people in town. That left Albert and Gust.

Between Arlo and Remington, she really couldn't pick, but she'd probably say that it wasn't Remington because he was far too polite, but would it be Arlo? If he was interested he would just say it, right?

Between Gust and Albert, she was pretty sure that Gust's eyes had left the book maybe three, four times that night, but at the same time, Albert had the mock-confidence of a man who knew he'd win if he challenged God. He'd just talk to her. So, four people, and she was SURE of that.

"Oh, get a fucking grip," she rolled her eyes at herself and finished her meal. She abruptly stood up which caught the attention of a few people and walked back towards the game room. Surprisingly, it was empty. Whoever it was if they had the nerve they'd simply walk back there.

She stood in front of the dartboard with a steady hand she used the tip as a crosshair. She waited for it to just past the zero in 10 and she tossed the dart. It struck thirty. She was on her last dart when someone interrupted her.

"That's impressive," that velvety, disinterested voice that had found its way into her most self-indulgent dreams. She could almost breathily whine his name as a particular daydream found it's way into her memory. She turned towards him with the dart still pointed towards the board. He was behind the counter, he was light on his feet.

"Gust, what are you doing back here?" She wondered aloud. She turned back for a second and tossed the dart into the board, it struck the middle of the zero in 30.

He perused the items before he selected a book with a light violet cover. "I'm getting a book for my sister, I've noticed she's been feeling restless lately."

He was far more thoughtful then he let on. That was fine with her, she had a feeling there was a burst of emotion hidden behind that icy wall of his, and she was always in it for the long run. She walked behind the counter and stood beside Gust. "You're so nice, you know that?"

"She's my sister, why wouldn't I be?"

"Some people aren't as close to their family. Especially the mean ones like you," she teased.

A small, lopsided smile started on his face. "Mean?"

"Mmhm, it's fine, I like the mean ones," she took her tokens and walked closer to him.

"Really huh?" Gust gave a mock-exasperated smile and thumbed through the pages of the book. She was close and she was aware that Gust was aware of her proximity. "I suppose I'll have to be extra callous to you."

"Hey, I didn't say that," she yawned. "I'm about to head out I guess."

"It's late. I'll walk you," he offered.

"I'm a big girl," she crossed her arms. Usually, Remington would walk her home and they'd chat but she noticed the Civil Corps group had left.

"Yes, and I hope you will be able to walk with me without any interruptions," he tucked the book under his arm and led the way. He didn't even bother to turn around, not that she would run away. When they reached outside she noticed Remington waving Arlo and Sam off. He turned to the two and tilted his head upwards.

"Evenin', I see you've found a new partner," he crossed his arms and raised a brow at the two. She laughed.

"Ah, my bad, I thought you left," she swatted his arm playfully. Gust watched the two quietly, how familiar they were with each other. The warmth in their eyes when they saw each other. He cracked a small smile. He'd be a liar if he said the two weren't two of the most attractive people in town.

Remington turned his attention to Gust. Out of all the Civil Corps members Remington was the one he'd talked to the most. Whenever Gust had a commission for them Remington would make small talk and they once ate together when they were locked in the Round Table during a storm. Remington was a kind man.

"Evenin', Gust."

"Evening, Remington. Would you like to walk with us?" Gust offered and Remington accepted.

She was awestruck as she saw the two of them idly chat. From what she saw they hardly interacted with each other. When they got to her door she offered them in, surprisingly they both agreed. It was late...were they both dumb? She knew what she was implying when she offered the two in and they both said yes.

They were chatting and laughing with her, it had only been fifteen minutes but she felt like it had been two hours, but in a good way. They had good chemistry, Remington's goofy nature and Gust's teasing one. They were on her couch in her living room. She was sandwiched between the two as they both decided to sit as close as possible to her on her honestly quite large couch.

She closed her eyes but she felt the furthest from sleepy. She wanted to listen to them. Their voices were different but distinct. Gust's was a honeyed tenor with the slightest bit of airiness to it, it soothed her ears and blanketed her in a secure feeling. Remington had a velvety bass that made her tremble and her heart quicken yet their personalities were the opposite. Gust was the more...sultr_y _one. She felt a calloused hand cover her left knee. Remington.

"Are you okay?"

No, she wasn't. She was excited that two of her best friends knew each other and were talking to each other, excited that they were the two people she wanted to be more than friends with, and disappointed that if it ever did happen she'd have to choose. There was a cocktail of emotions brewing inside of her.

"Yep, just thinking." She exhaled loudly.

"About?" Gust leaned in closer and touched her other knee. They were grown-ass men. They had to see the effect they had on her. They sounded worried enough though.

"Oh nothing, just Portia," she looked at Gust who lifted his eyebrows in the most innocent way.

_Dammit._

"Nothing to worry about, at least with the Civil Corps around," Remington mused and his grip tightened on her knee ever so slightly.

"No, no, it's about somebody."

"Oh?" Gust cried in curiosity. That sounded like his mocking tone, but the innocent look on his face made her doubt. "Do tell."

Well, what did she have to lose besides her dignity and reputation? "I was thinking about you two."

"Really? What's got your mind preoccupied?" Remington asked.

_"Fucking you, preferably now, with Gust," _she said in her mind and nearly choked on her mental bluntness. They had to be faking her out. She wasn't paranoid.

"I didn't know you knew each other," she said instead.

"You don't know a lot of things," Gust teased.

"And what that's supposed to mean?" She asked and Gust sighed. His hands inched up her thigh and he leaned in close to her ear. "If you want a secret kept, don't tell Antoine."

She physically jumped in her seat and half landed on Remington, who took her hips in his hands. "Whoa there," he laughed.

"The fuck do you mean, Gust?"

Gust coyly shrugged. "Your secret? About us?" He motioned between him and the black man who was now giggling behind her. "The town's little secret."

"I don't know what you're talking about." That was the most bald-faced lie she's ever told.

"So, you don't like us?" Gust asked.

"Not at all," No, THAT was the most bald-faced lie she's ever told.

"We don't believe you," Remington said in a sing-songy voice and let her hips go. She scrambled to the middle of the cushion.

"Who told?" She asked but she already knew the answer.

"Telling Antione anything is going to go two ways," Remington laughed. "He'll tell Dr. Xu, and Xu'll tell Phyllis, and Phyllis'll tell Sam, and Sam'll tell Arlo hoping that he doesn't tell but...Arlo isn't exactly a secretive guy."

Gust turned her head towards him with two fingers. "Then he'll tell his gossip team and when Django knows everyone knows. Then Sonia will tell Albert." Albert, one of her closest friends in Portia, he knew because she confided in him. "Funnily enough, he already knew, and he-."

"I'mma kill Antoine." She felt sorry for Albert, the man had to endure a grilling from Gust.

"I think you should listen to this," Gust snapped and she and Remington stiffened. "You poured your heart out to him."

She shifted and Remington held her shoulder almost reassuringly.

Gust stood up and unbuttoned his impractical coat for the weather they were currently in. "All kinds of lecherous things."

She wanted to hide her face in Remington's shoulder but she remembered he was in on it too.

"How we'd both feel inside of you?" He laughed, a short cut off one.

"How my voice made you tremble?" Remington added. She wanted nothing more than the floor to swallow her whole.

"How our hands would feel on you," Gust's jacket was off and he sat at the end of the couch. "and those are the tame ones."

Remington pulled her closer to him and she found herself complying eagerly. His lips were at her neck. She pressed her back against his chest. She fit in his lap snugly. Gust kept his eyes on the two in an analyzing manner. Remington nipped her neck and she wriggled against him.

"I suppose I know where this is going," she swooned. Remington responded with a particularly sharp bite to her collarbone. "Good Peach, Remy!"

"I would hope you knew," Gust replied and leaned back into the couch. His posture was perfect, she felt like she had to break him down. She needed to see him in the same state of disarray she was in. She was one of the most confident people in town, she was not going to be a plaything of Gust's, but somewhere in the back of her head, she knew she didn't mind at all. With a sudden burst of confidence, she turned to the side so her shoulder was pressed to Remington. Her gaze left Gust and she looked Remington into the eyes.

"Okay then, I don't care for the details of your little plan," she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "Just put it into action."

Remington was almost as shy as she was but that persona dropped when he felt her hand gingerly palm the erection in his pants. He grabbed her with worrying ease and flipped her to straddle him. She nearly squealed in surprise and moved to hold herself up. She didn't have time to scold him though as his lips captured hers. He was a natural-born leader and the oldest of the Civil Corps too. How that dweeb Arlo beat him was beyond her.

He was eager, she felt all of him and a lot of him. His hands were everywhere at once, leaving nothing but a trail of fire in their wake. She could see Gust out of her peripheral, unmoving, unvexed. The bastard. She tangled her fingers in Remington's hair. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck. She didn't want to focus on Gust though. If he wanted to play that game then she'd play it better.

She grabbed Remy's hands and placed them firmly on her ass, but his hands idled there awkwardly. He was still shy, was it because Gust was there? If Gust was going to _ruin_...no, she'd just outdo him.

She leaned back and let her hips roll against Remington. She wasn't sure how he'd feel about it but the grip he suddenly had on her shoulders told him otherwise. She gingerly ground against him once more and Remington let out a low groan.

"Fuck, you like that?" She asked and fully ground her clothed pussy against his cock. She could feel him drop his guard. He took control quickly. His hands led her hips closer to him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She whined at the friction on her clit but it wasn't enough.

"Dry humping like horny teens," he laughed his movements got faster. She could feel the heat build-up. "I haven't done anything like this since school."

She wanted, no, _needed_ to raise the stakes. She removed her hands from his neck and to the hem of his shirt. Her hands slipped underneath to feel his chest. He was muscular and firm. He raised his arms so she could remove his shirt.

That wasn't enough. Remington returned the favor and tossed her shirt off somewhere. She had an old, barely holding bra on but he didn't even acknowledge it, it went over his shoulders.

He stopped grinding against her and gently picked her up. She looked at him in surprise and that expression didn't leave her face when she was suddenly on her knees, and it didn't leave her face when she saw Remy pull his pants off, and it didn't leave her face when he gently pushed the tip of his dick to her lips.

It wasn't Remington's business how experienced she was and he couldn't will himself to care as her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. She took the shaft in her hands and gave him shy pumps. He gently interlaced his fingers in her hair and guided her mouth further down his dick. He cared about her, a lot, and at that moment he felt like he had been in a relationship with her for two years and their young shared boy toy had to watch them at a distance.

She was moving a lot faster, nearly gagging on his length, her eyes were watery but he saw the clear enjoyment in them. He never really considered how big he might've been to her. She had about 3/4 of him in her throat and the other 1/4 in her hands. He gently pulled her off and stole another kiss from her.

He stood her up and helped her shimmy out of the pants and underwear at the same time, he had no patience anymore he wanted to feel her. She slowly rubbed the tip against her slit then she lowered herself onto him until she was back on his lap. She was warm and tight around him. His mind swam with thoughts of her but he couldn't help but notice Gust.

Somehow he had got his pants off and had palmed himself through his boxer shorts. He made eye contact with Remy. Remington looked down and reassuringly whispered in her ear. "Okay, baby girl?"

"Oh my Peach you need to fuck me right now," she replied and he once again took her hips and helped her fuck herself onto him. Their rhythm was fast, her breasts bounced through her weak grip on them. She gasped as he filled her up.

She suddenly felt someone pull her hands away. She tilted her head back and saw Gust with his same neutral expression. He turned her head around and pressed his lips to her neck. He went to her nipples and twisted them almost painfully. He bit down into the tender flesh of her collarbone. She moaned from the pain. She could feel Gust's erection in the arch of her back.

She leaned forward into Remington's neck. Which gave Gust enough room to lean forward and kiss Remington. Remington eagerly leaned into the kiss. The kid knew how to do it and lead Remington with surprising ease. He could feel her tighten around his cock.

"I'm com-."

"I know. In or out?" He gave a particularly rough thrust that shut off her brain for a moment.

"In." She said and turned her head towards Gust to find his lips. Gust's fingers crept down to her clit and he feverishly rubbed circles into it until he could feel the two convulsing against each other. She slumped onto his chest.

Remington held her in his arms for a few minutes then he gently pulled her off of him. She fell back on the couch, legs spread, warm cum dripped out onto her cushions that she needed to wash tomorrow. Someone grabbed her thighs. Gust, his hands were smoother and smaller.

His lips ghosted over her pussy.

"Gust! That's-!" His lips enveloped her clit. Her sentences broke apart. "Gust! That's so dirty! You-!"

She felt his tongue part her lips and clean her out. Once she had the strength she leaned up on elbows and watch him eat her out. He pulled back, his face glistened and his eyes dark.

"Up."

"Huh?"

"Up."

She scowled at him but followed his orders. She dropped to her knees and pushed him back onto Remington's lap. He opened his mouth to complain but was shut off but a gentle kiss to his neck from Remington. She uncovered his cock and went to work.

Gust was loud.

She was the quietest with her gasps and slight moans.

Remington groaned a lot.

But Gust. He was vocal. "Fuck, fuck." She was able to fit all of him in her throat. Her hands went to his balls instead and she could feel the tension in his thighs disappear.

Remington nipped at his skin, his hands rubbed up and down Gust's comparatively smaller frame. He turned Gust around and captured his lips.

She pulled back and suckled on the tip of his length.

To be the dominant one Gust was loud and needy. He suddenly let out a deep, guttural moan and shoved her back. He didn't give her any chance to adjust. He slipped his cock inside of her. He understood what Remington felt before.

He fucked her down into the couch. She could almost get whiplash he moved so fast. He pulled her legs apart to get deeper. She shivered against him. If she wasn't laying down she would've slumped into a puddle.

Remington took a handful of Gust's hair and turned him around. His cock was reinvigorated, the tip was swollen with the slightest bead of precum on it. Gust took him fully. He wasn't as skilled at dick sucking as she was but he was still really good.

Gust let his teeth teasingly brush against the underside of Remy's dick. Remington came without warning, Gust took every drop into his mouth without complaints. He quickly turned back to her, who had been gasping and whispering incoherently the entire time.

Gust was about to come, both her and Remington could tell because any rhythm he had before was tossed to the side as he repeatedly slammed himself against her g spot. He came with a loud moan, he quivered against her as he buried his seed into her. She looked at him with dazed eyes. He quickly pulled out and finished her off with his mouth.

She fell back, content.

They all slumped against each other and no one spoke for what felt like hours.

"I'mma still kill Antoine," she sighed.

"I'mma thank him." Remington laughed and held them closer. He switched between kissing them both.

"Hmm..." Gust sighed when Remington pulled away from him. "I'll thank Albert."

She sat up. "You two are going to get into this shower with me right now."

Gust shrugged. "If you insist."

She and Remington shared a look then burst out into laughter. "If _you_ insist," she teased but the look Gust gave her made her shut up.

"Clean my couch," she got up and went to start the shower water.

When she was gone Remington and Gust looked at each other. "We need to work together more often," Remy laughed.

By the time the water was hot and the bath was ready she had returned to see Remington and Gust locked in an embrace. Their cocks at attention against the two of them.

"Alright, I get it. Get in the damn shower."

**Author's Note:**

> First smut. We all gotta start somewhere huh.


End file.
